The Last Flight
by Ann Brair
Summary: As we all knows, Wendy left the Neverland to grow up. She did, and became an old woman. But her time is almost up, and as the years went by, her life had gotten more and more empty... ONESHOT


**The Last Flight**

Wendy looked in the mirror. But she couldn't understand the image in it. It wasn't her, looking back from the surface. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be her face, all old and wrinkled. Couldn't be her hair, white as snow, falling down her shoulders like silver rain. But in her head, she knew that it WAS her in the mirror. The bloody mirror, causing more pain each time she looked in it.

She sighed sadly, and sat down in the comfortable chair in the nursery room. Her back ached, and again reminded her of how old she had become. Old and alone. Michael and John had died years ago, and she still tried to figure out how that had happen.

Where had all the time gone? All the years?

One moment she was a teenager, trying to grow up, as she had chose. The next she stood at the altar, marrying a man named Pete.

She DID love Pete, but more in the way she would love her brothers, and it never got any better. Sometimes when she caught him looking at her, she could see that he knew it to. Knew that, even if he looked like, and almost had the same name, he would never be the love of her live.

But he was so much in love with her.

The first time she met him, and saw his ginger hair and the green eyes, she thought that she had found HIM. But of cause she hadn't. she would never find him! He was gone for always, when she decided to leave him. Decided to grow up…

And sometimes she WAS glad of her choice. If she had stayed with him, she would never experienced the enormous happiness that came with being a mother.

Yes… being a mother! The meaning with her life. And God, how was she happy when she first saw that beautiful babygirl of hers. It was all worth it.

But of cause, her beloved Jane had grown up as well. And all too quickly! She had grown up, and her children was in the middle of growing up.

Oh that look, Wendy had received from her oldest granddaughter, Sophie, just this morning, when she asked why the girl was wearing all that makeup. Sophie just gave her an oh so adult look, as she was saying "Stupid old lady, how would you know?". It had hurt Wendy. It was like children didn't remained kids as long as earlier. Like all the childishness was dragged out of them with an over natural speed.

Wendy sure remembered when she had had that look from Jane for the first time. It had felt like something inside her was breaking, when her daughter for the first time shut the window, and refused to listen to stories, because they were "all untrue and for kids".

Wendy looked at her hands. They looked smaller than they used too, because the skin had become a size to big.

She gazed around the room. It looked almost the same as when she herself was a child. A young child, wanting nothing but fun and adventures. And she had got it! She had got all the adventures and fun she could possibly wish for! But in the end, she choose the adventure of growing up.

"Hey Grandmom"

Wendy looked up, and saw her youngest Grandchild, Harry, standing in the door.

"I´ll be going now Grandmom" he said with his, still, boyish voice.

Wendy sighed. Soon he would grow up too. Grow up, and leave her in loneliness.

"Have a good time my boy" she said warmly, and smiled at the young teenager.

He smiled back at her, and went out of the room.

Yes. He was in the middle of growing up. Soon he would go out every night, and not just to play soccer.

She felt something warm gliding down her cheek. She raised her hand to pull it away, and realised that it was a tear.

Another one appeared in her eyes, and soon she found herself crying in the chair. Crying of all the innocent children, forced to grow up so soon. Crying of all her loved and lost ones; Michael, John and even her husband Pete, which also had died from her almost five years ago. And all the Lost Boys too. The Lost Boys who choose to go with her and her brothers, to live as normal humans, and grow up like normal humans. All of them had died too. It was kind of tragically. How she was the last survivor of that lot. Even when she was the oldest.

The tears went down her face, making it all wet. She felt so lonely these days. The one's she loved had either died, or grown out of her reach, only seeing her as a silly old lady, telling weird stories.

She slowly fell into sleep, still with tears running down her pale wrinkled face.

"_Oh Peter! Shouldn't we go to the lagoon today? Sweet Peter?" she begged._

_The boy with the red hair, and the deep, deep green eyes smirked at her._

"_Well, I don't know. We went there yesterday to. And remember, IM in charge here. I'm the father!"_

_Wendy smiled at him. "Please? I really want to go there again! I want to find some more pearls to my necklace."_

_Peter Pan seemed to be thinking it through, but she knew that he would eventually give in. _

"_Ok then, Wendy. But you have to promise that you will let me sit in a chair all evening, reading the paper!"_

_She grinned. "Of cause Darling, but you have to help me getting the children to sleep then. You know how hard it can be"_

_Peter gave her a cocky look, and raised out his hand " Take my hand, and then we'll fly!"_

_She grabbed after the boys hand, but she couldn't reach it. _

_She took a step forward, but it was like as she was moving backwards. _

"_Peter!" She cried, as the boys face blurred out while she got farther and farther away from him._

"_Peeter!"_

Wendy woke up with a jump.

It had only been a dream.

But He had been there! Oh God, how did she miss him.

She stood up from the chair, and walked towards the window. It was here it had all started. It was here, in this exact place, He had appeared for the first time. The very fateful first time, at the night that had changed Wendy's life for good.

She looked through the glass, and didn't even notice her hand raising up to unlock the window. She opened it, and felt the fresh and cool air blowing slight against her.

She took a deep mouthful of the air, and closed her eyes. God, how did she wish that she could just fly out of here. Out, up to the sky, and then aim for the second star to the right. Fly, and fly, straight out till the morning!

She opened her eyes again. Feeling older than ever. Her time had gone. Her life was about to end. She would ever again see her bellowed Neverland, and the boy who was such a big part of the island.

She suddenly found herself standing in the sill, just as when she was a young girl, going for her first flight ever. The flight that so many children dreamed about. And she had had it! She really flew!!

The wind blew through her thin nightgown. She shivered a little, but it was not because of the cold. That she hardly even felt. She was shivering with excitement.

She remembered a sentence Peter had once uttered; "To die, would be an awfully big adventure".

"Yes Peter! Indeed it will" she said, stepping closer to the edge of the sill.

He had promised her that he would come to see her. And he had, for a few times. But his visits became more an more rare, and it was a lots of years since she had seen him.

He had probably forgotten the time. That was a lot like him. She couldn't get herself to think that he had forgotten all about HER. No. he had just forgotten the time, thinking that it was only a few months since he'd seen her the last time.

She raised her eyes to the star filled sky. There it was. Tinkling and shining as bright as ever. The Second Star To The Right. She always knew how to find it, and somehow she just did it without thinking at all. Then her eyes had got a dreaming, distanced look. Sometimes her husband had asked her what she was thinking about. He probably knew that she was thinking of her biggest love ever. The place that was already filled by the person, that Pete never knew, but envied deeply. Even at their wedding, Wendy had got that look in her eyes, hoping for Peter to come flying in and take her with him. But Pete never gave up though. He kept on hoping that someday the love of his live, would love him back. But she never did.

She smiled as she again remembered that night Peter came. The night that changed her. The night she flew.

Wendy raised her arms, as if she were going to set of to the land of her dreams.

Again tears ran down her face. But this time it was the tears of happiness.

She took another tiny step, so that her toes was in the free air.

She could feel it. Feel the magic stream through her. The magic of belief.

Her smile widened, as she straightened her body to its full length, as she was trying to reach up to the stars.

Her vision started to blur, as tears of joy again filled her eyes.

_Happy thoughts. Just think happy thoughts, and they will lift you to the air!_

"I'm coming Peter!" she whispered, taking the last step.

She closed her eyes, and felt the wind bloving around her body.

She flied again!

Flied up to the sky, and right towards the land of her dreams. Neverland.

Her face had an expression of deep happiness, as she raced through the air.

She opened her eyes, but everything was dark.

No. not everything! A shining star came towards her, and grew bigger and bigger.

A boy laughed.

"_You came Wendy! Finally you came!"_

Wendy looked down at herself, realising that her body was all young and strong.

Her long brown hair blew around her face.

"_Yes Peter, I came. And I'm never going to leave you again!"_

_------_

Some days after a obituary appeared in the paper.

_Wendy Moira Angela Darling_

_Loved and missed_

_You lived your life in a dream_

_Now your dream is your life_

END

**So what do you think?**

**I know its only a one-shot, but I've just seen the movie (the one with Jeremy Sumpter, God is he hot or what?!), and I kind of had to write this. **

**I've corrected most of the spelling mistakes, but there's probably still someone…**

**Please Review **

**Ann**


End file.
